


Pillow fight

by fuckyeahdylmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Dylan - Freeform, M/M, Shirtless, Thomas - Freeform, fuck yeah, it probably happened, or naked, please make this happen, slut for dylmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdylmas/pseuds/fuckyeahdylmas
Summary: Dylan laughed and looked at him. He smirked and approached the blonde. "Need help?" He smiled, drunk





	

It was a Saturday night and like most of his Saturday nights, Thomas was partying. He was partying, drinking and smoking a little too much but he couldn't care less.  
He eyed the room and sighed loudly. He couldn't find a familiar face in this crowd, thanks to Dylan. Yeah "dyl" as he loved to call him, had this bad habit to invite people to their parties. Now, the room was bounded by strangers. 

"Holy hell" he muttered. He grabbed his glass of vodka and decided to go upstairs. He frowned when he looked at the stairs. It seems bigger and higher than usually. He hummed and started to go to the first floor. "Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-..." he coughed from the bottom of his lungs and almost died on the step. "Fuck. I should stop smoking though" he said, to himself. 

He shrugged and kept going on climbing. He heard a scream and jumped, suddenly scared. He popped his head and looked at the corridor but no one was there. He turned to the right and walked down the corridor til he reached a door. "Shit!" 

He opened the door and almost screamed when something hit him hard. He fell on his ass and groaned in pain. "The hell" he yelled at no one in particularly. 

"Oh dear, you alright pal?" Asked Kaya. Thomas groaned and stood up on his feet. He looked down to the thing that hit him and he figured out that it was a pillow. A bloody pillow. 

He grabbed the pillow and hummed before slamming it on Kay's face. He laughed and started running in the room, ending on the bed next to Dylan.  
He looked at his best friend and froze. He was shirtless. "Dude. How are you shirtless?" 

"Dunno" Dylan simply mumbled, drunk as hell. Thomas shrugged and took his shirt as well. Dylan eyed him and lifted his eyebrow. "Because ?"

"Because we should be equals" he declared dramatically. Dylan laughed and shook his head. Thomas heard a mumble when a pillow hit Dylan right in the chest. 

Dylan grabbed the pillow and hit Thomas. Thomas squealed when the pillow hit his throat and he widened his eyes. "Can't breathe" he choked. 

Dylan laughed and looked at him. He smirked and approached the blonde. "Need help?" He smiled, drunk. 

Kaya took that as an opportunity and threw two pillows at Dylan. Dylan whined and fell forward. 

Silence. The only things that could be heard at the moment were two breaths. Dylan and Thomas. Dylan looked down at Thomas who was redder than hell itself. He's stopped breathing when Dylan fell on him. 

As a réflexe, he's grabbed Dylan waist to protect his own body. Dylan suddenly stared at Thomas and his face. His skinny but strong features, his frown, his lips, his cute nose. Everything was cute. 

Thomas opened his eyes and stared directly into Dylan's eyes. Those deep honey brown eyes. Gorgeous. He breath in and gulped his saliva. "I..."

"...am drunk" finished Dylan. Thomas nodded and looked behind Dylan. Everybody was gone, they have left the room. He bit his lip and looked at Dylan again. "And probably going to regret this" 

Thomas frowned and widened his eyes when a pair of hot lips pressed against his cold ones. He hummed and tasted Dylan's drink in that kiss. His hand traveled up Dylan's back and grabbed the brunettes hair. 

Dylan let out a sweet sound and let his body rest on Thomas. It felt so good, it felt warm and familiar, it felt forbidden but who cared at the moment ? Tomorrow, it'll be gone, the feeling will be gone.


End file.
